La Petite
by Elayan
Summary: Bien que Thorin garde le silence à son sujet, Bilbon n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à propos de cette petite. Lui d'ordinaire si froidement fier, pourquoi ces hésitations ? Quant à imaginer ce qu'il adviendra lorsque cette aventure sera terminée...
1. Dans la forêt

J'ai trouvé, au fin fond d'un vieux dossier, une petite fanfic en sept chapitres qui, à ma grande surprise, était terminée ! La seule chelouterie était qu'elle datait de cette période où moi et mon anglais médiocre, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait s'améliorer... C'était donc une fanfic finie, qui me plaisait, malgré ses grandes ellipses, mais dont l'anglais très nul m'a donné des fous rires xD

Du coup, je vous ai traduit tout ça dans un français, ma foi, plutôt convenable. Kudos à **Esmeyralda** , ma bêta sur toute la longueur de cette histoire, qui, elle grande experte de l'univers et moi grande néophyte, s'est arraché les cheveux sur mes erreurs géographiques et historiques. Puisses-elle un jour me pardonner.

Vous êtes donc prévenus : il y a de l'incohérence géographique, mais c'est plein de caramel mou =3

* * *

Chapitre 1

Dans la Forêt

* * *

Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et sa compagnie erraient dans la dense forêt de Grand'Peur depuis près de douze heures déjà. Ils avaient parié sur une promenade sympathique dans les bois mais, malheureusement, la forêt était bien plus tortueuse et étendue qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Le chef de la troupe ressentait la fatigue de ses compagnons s'accroître un peu plus à chaque instant.

D'abord la faim, ensuite la fatigue, puis les araignées géantes… et maintenant il semblait que les arbres eux-mêmes cherchaient à les attraper. Thorin avait même parfois l'impression de les voir se déplacer et modifier le tracé du chemin. Un rocher couvert de mousse attira son regard. Il lui semblait familier, il l'avait déjà vu… et pas qu'une fois. Depuis combien de temps tournaient-ils en rond ?

La faune se montrait de plus en plus agressive. Bombur avait écrasé un insecte gros comme sa paume alors qu'il essayait de lui sucer le sang et Fili avait eut la présence d'esprit de décapiter un serpent orangé au moment où celui-ci n'était pas encore certain de l'endroit où il allait le mordre.

Soudain, avec un formidable rugissement, un troll surgit de nulle part, jaillissant d'entre les troncs noirs et noueux. Il se jeta sur Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et le plaqua au sol. Le nain fut trop lent pour réagir; il lâcha un cri alors que ses poumons se vidaient de leur air et qu'il se faisait happer par la masse du monstre.

Et puis plus rien. L'attaque s'arrêta là.

La compagnie toute entière se précipita sur son chef pour le dégager de sous le corps inerte du gigantesque troll. Il parvenait à peine à le relever qu'une autre silhouette sortit d'entre les arbres.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

C'était une fille d'Homme, encore une enfant aux yeux de Bilbon. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux verts sautaient d'un nain à l'autre avec frénésie. Elle tenait un arc court et sa respiration était haletante. Elle avait dû courir sans faire attention, son visage était couvert de griffures et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

Thorin, les yeux encore exorbités par sa rencontre avec le troll, avisa néanmoins la flèche plantée dans l'oreille de la créature. Il l'arracha d'un coup sec et s'avança à grands pas vers la fille.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme toi, petite, lui cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bilbon réprima un gémissement scandalisé. Si c'était bien elle qui avait décoché cette flèche, elle venait de lui sauver la vie ! Comment osait-il se montrer aussi malpoli ?

\- Je chasse, répondit la jeune femme sans se démonter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Des nains bruyants n'ont rien à faire par ici. Vous faites fuir mes proies et vous attirez ces choses hors de leurs trous !

Elle pointait le troll du bout de son arc. Thorin la dévisagea un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, ni par cette bête dangereuse, ni par les dix personnes armées qui piétinaient devant elle. Et pourtant, elle était plutôt petite, pour sa race. Elle le dépassait de peu. Mais compte tenu de sa maigreur, il estima que sa croissance était peut-être retardée par les privations.

\- Quel âge as-tu, petite ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sans plus de réponse.

\- Vers les Rivières Valérianes. Nous sommes entrés par l'Anse d'Egel.

\- Par toutes les barbes, vous avez largement dévié ! s'exclama la fille avec des yeux ronds.

Un long silence suivit. Les nains regardaient ailleurs avec application, aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qui était pourtant évident. Le hobbit, lui, n'avait pas le même égo, aussi admit-il très simplement :

\- Nous avons quelque peu perdu le chemin.

Thorin serra les dents si fort que la jointure de sa mâchoire roula visiblement sous l'épaisseur de sa pilosité faciale. La fille soupira.

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle disparu dans les buissons sans attendre. Thorin n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde - après tout, ils étaient vraiment perdus - avant de lui emboîter le pas, sa compagnie derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortaient des bois. Ils haletaient tous car la jeune fille, qui semblait très bien connaître la forêt, avançait rapidement, sans se préoccuper de ceux qui la suivaient en trébuchant sur les racines hautes et en se cognant contre les branches basses. Bilbo était en nage et hors d'haleine. Cependant elle ne semblait pas en mener plus large : son front était perlé de sueur et ses joues étaient rouges.

Néanmoins, peu importait la manière, le résultat était là. Ils se tenaient hors de la forêt, au-dessus d'une grande vallée à l'herbe longue et verte. Un peu plus au nord, Thorin put reconnaître les traits tortueux des rivières valérianes, ainsi que le grand pont valère qui enjambait les trois cours d'eau.

Bilbon regarda autour de lui. Ses compagnons de voyage s'étaient enfermés dans un silence buté qui lui courait sur les nerfs. Il se frappa dans les mains, sentant qu'il devait être la personne qui devait parler, puisque personne d'autre ne semblait d'humeur :

\- Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, soyez remerciée…

\- Ne prenez pas cette peine, le coupa-t-elle sans brutalité.

Malgré tout, elle lui sourit, avant de secouer la tête et de disparaître à nouveau dans l'ombre des bois. L'attention de Bilbo se porta immédiatement vers Thorin, le chef de groupe, et fut surpris de le voir regarder la fille s'en aller. La moutarde monta au nez du hobbit.

\- Espèce de… de nain, butor et sans manière ! rugit-il, son doigt potelé pointé sur Ecu-de-Chêne.

Le regard sombre et ténébreux de l'héritier du Trône sous la Montagne se posa sur lui et coupa ses élans colériques. Il se figea, pris d'un soudaine peur de représailles, le doigt toujours en l'air. Thorin se détourna, probablement après avoir jugé, qu'une fois encore, un hobbit ne pouvait rien comprendre à un nain.

\- En avant ! ordonna-t-il à sa compagnie.


	2. Sur la place du marché

Chapitre 2

Sur la place du marché

* * *

Après des jours et des jours d'aventure, la Compagnie de Thorin atteignait enfin Lacville. Cette petite bourgade avait été bâtie par les Hommes non loin de la Montagne Solitaire et s'étendait jusqu'à recouvrir une partie du lac. Après que le dragon ait pris Erebor, les fermiers environnants s'étaient réfugiés ici. Ces gens n'étaient peut-être pas les plus riches de la Terre du Milieu, mais ils ne manquaient pas d'ingéniosité pour faire vivre leur commerce, principalement constitué de poissons et de crustacés.

Ce fut là que Bilbon rencontra à nouveau la fille de la forêt. Thorin avait décidé de rester quelques jours et il avait envoyé ses nains aux quatre coins de la ville. Le Hobbit s'était retrouvé à marcher seul aux côtés de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Le nain taciturne n'était vraiment pas de la meilleure compagnie, aussi Bilbon bougonnait-il pour lui-même, les mains au fond des poches.

Voir cette jeune femme sur la place du marché, en grande discussion avec un négociant en bijoux, fut un cadeau inespéré. Peut-être pourraient-ils faire connaissance, cette fois ?

\- Thorin, dites-moi, interpella-t-il son compagnon en la pointant du doigt, ne serait-ce pas la jeune personne qui nous a tiré de la Forêt de Grand'Peur l'autre jour ?

Le regard lourd du chef d'expédition se posa sur la silhouette malingre. Elle ramassait de la verroterie dans une poche de tissu qu'elle tendau négociant, lequel lui remit une petite bourse d'argent en échange.

\- En effet, maugréa le nain.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à en dire ? s'empourpra Bilbon.

Le temps passant, il avait admit, bon gré mal gré, que l'orgueil des nains les avait sans doute empêché de remercier celle qui les avait sorti d'un bien mauvais pas. Après tout, il leur en avait toujours coûté d'admettre leurs erreurs, le Hobbit en avait été témoin plus d'une fois. Mais maintenant, plusieurs jours après, ce fichu nain pouvait bien faire un effort, tout de même !

Thorin restait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la fille qui marchait à présent dans leur direction, ignorant qu'ils étaient là. Le nain tira Bilbon par le bras et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sous le grand porche qui faisait l'entrée d'une taverne. Depuis les ombres, il épia la fille jusqu'à ce que, toujours sans les voir, elle passe à leur portée. Il l'agrippa alors violemment et, sans prêter le moindre intérêt à ses cris de protestation, il la jeta dans une ruelle étroite.

Bilbon, sous le choc, ne put que la regarder s'écraser au sol. Il les suivait, quelques pas en retrait, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà fui dans la direction opposée. Il avait signé avec des fous, il en était certain à présent que Thorin ramassait la petite silhouette humaine pour l'aplatir contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna le nain.

Il pressait son coude contre la gorge de la fille qui se débattait furieusement. Grâce à un coup de pied bien bien placé, elle parvint à se dégager et à tituber plus profondément dans la ruelle, en se massant les clavicules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répliqua-t-elle, sa voix comme un sifflet de serpent.

\- Idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté Long-Route ?

\- A ton avis, Thorin ? J'ai pas eu le choix !

Les yeux du Hobbit s'arrondirent comme les soucoupes de son service à thé préféré. Ils se connaissaient ? Il tombait des nues… Aucun des deux ne criaient, ils se disputaient avec une évidente véhémence, mais leurs voix restaient basses. Thorin était furibond, campé sur ses jambes comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer. En face, la jeune fille avait les yeux rougis comme si elle retenait un gros sanglot, mais sa grimace indiquait qu'elle était prête à esquiver toute attaque.

\- Je t'ai laissé tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

La voix du nain n'était soudain plus qu'un murmure, ce qui n'en retirait aucune trace de menace. Les poings serrés, il guettait l'entrée de la ruelle. Il craignait sans doute qu'on les entende, qu'on les surprenne. Bilbon s'était retranché contre le mur, dans le dos de Thorin. Il essayait d'appliquer à la lettre ses capacités prétendues de cambrioleur : surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer.

La poitrine de la fille se gonfla mais elle résista au besoin de fondre en larmes. Son regard tomba sur la poussière à ses pieds. Elle laissa retomber ses bras, abandonnant toute idée de défense.

\- Je sais, fit-elle misérablement. Je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais tu m'as trop donné, et j'étais trop jeune.

Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante. Elle ressemblait soudain bien plus à l'enfant qu'elle était réellement. Une enfant abandonnée aux épaules voûtées et au nez crotté de larmes. Bilbon eut un soupir de pitié pour cette pauvre fillette.

\- Ils ont tout pris, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tout ? demanda Thorin avec son indécrottable insensibilité naine.

\- Tout, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. La maison, la forge, les chevaux… même les vieux outils que tu gardais dans l'appentis.

Thorin resta immobile et silencieux un instant, puis il fit volte-face et envoya son poing s'enfoncer dans le mur avec un rugissement féroce. Un chapelet d'insultes à l'encontre des Hommes s'échappa de sous sa barbe.

\- Ne leur en veut pas, Thorin, dit doucement la fille. Les habitants de Long-Route n'ont jamais été riches et leur forgeron avait tout laissé derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce que la fille de rien aurait plus de droit qu'eux sur ces possessions ?

Le nain se tourna vers elle avec colère. Il ne le dit pas, mais c'était évident. Il avait possédé des biens, il avait dû s'en séparer et il avait choisi à qui les laisser, ce n'était aucunement sujet à débat. Mais c'était un raisonnement de nain, n'est-ce pas, qui n'avait sans doute pas cours chez les Hommes. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas se révolter contre eux. Elle les comprenait.

Bilbon sentit son estomac se contracter. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille, ni de près ni de loin, mais cette situation lui paraissait injuste. Il s'imagina juste une seconde que son trou confortable puisse être pris et donné à un inconnu. Il admit même la possibilité que ce soit parce qu'il était parti plus de dix ans. Il essaya même d'envisager qu'il ait annoncé lui-même ne jamais vouloir y retourner. C'était horrible.

\- J'ai gardé les meilleurs outils avec moi, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, grommela Thorin en guise de réponse.

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu devais partir et tu le sais, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu vas oui ou non nous payer une pinte pour que tu me parles de ton voyage ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, soupira Thorin.

\- Oui ou non ? insista-t-elle.

\- La Loutre Oisive, sur la rive sud, finit-il par annoncer après une seconde de silence.

La fille sourit avec satisfaction et le nain de tourna vers Bilbon, comme s'il n'avait à aucun moment oublié sa présence - ce dont le Hobbit doutait fortement.

\- Maître cambrioleur, j'imagine qu'une compagnie différente de nous autres nains vous ferait plaisir, lui dit-il sur un ton qui n'avait en réalité rien de courtois. Que diriez-vous d'accompagner cette personne jusqu'à l'auberge où nous logons ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, sans un regard supplémentaire pour son compagnon ou pour la jeune fille. Un silence gênant suivit. Ou du moins Bilbon était-il gêné, il ne cessait de se tordre les mains et de contempler le bout de ses chaussures, décidément incapable de trouver les mots pour excuser le comportement inacceptable du nain.

\- Excusez-le, dit doucement la fille.

Bilbon lui jeta un regard abasourdi. Il se redressa, tira sur son veston et toussota.

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il en levant l'index, sachez que c'est à moi de présenter mes excuses pour l'attitude déplorable de mon compagnon.

Il s'inclina poliment.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, de la Comté, Cul-de-Sac. Je suis un Hobbit et, par contrat, cambrioleur.

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur Sacquet, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant à son tour.


	3. Autour d'une pinte

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Chapitre 3

Autour d'une pinte

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

\- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré un Hobbit, dit soudain la jeune fille.

Attablés dans l'immense pièce bondée de l'auberge de la Loutre Oisive, Bilbon et elle conversaient. Deux énormes pintes étaient posées entre eux.

\- J'ai l'impression que personne n'a jamais rencontré de Hobbit auparavant - à part, bien sûr, les Hobbits eux-mêmes.

Il sourit par-dessus la mousse de sa bière.

\- Je reconnais cependant que, n'étant pas du genre aventureux, les Hobbits ont tendance à rester bien au chaud dans leurs trous et à ne pas se préoccuper du reste du monde.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous, monsieur Sacquet ? demanda-t-elle alors. Pour autant que je connaisse Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, il ne voyage pas avec n'importe quels compagnons.

Bilbon baissa les yeux et eut un sourire gêné.

\- Je ne saurais l'affirmer, dit-il du bout les lèvres.

\- Moi, j'en suis certaine.

Elle hocha la tête, validant ses propres paroles, et avala une longue gorgée à sa choppe.

\- Pardonnez-moi, fit le Hobbit, mais je crains d'avoir oublié votre nom. Pourriez-vous me le donner à nouveau ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas donné, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'en ai pas.

La chope que Bilbon soulevait s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche et redescendit sur la table. Il fronçait les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Vous m'avez l'air d'une jeune fille en plutôt bonne santé, vous savez parler et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je vous n'évitez pas tout contact avec autrui. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Il se souvenait soudain de quelque histoire : parmi les moeurs du peuple dont il était question, se trouvait cette tradition que les enfants n'obtenaient un nom que lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'il soit choisi conformément à leur tempérament. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux courts qui était à table avec lui ne fit que hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, dit-elle. Plus de quinze ans, ça, j'en suis sûre.

Elle avait l'air plus jeune, pensa Bilbon. Il lui aurait donné une douzaine d'années environ. Mais qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Il était évident qu'elle avait passé de sales moments dans sa jeunesse, elle avait très certainement souffert de la faim plus d'une fois. Et, par expérience de Hobbit, il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux conséquences de ce genre de privations !

\- Et personne ne s'est jamais inquiété de vous donner un nom ? demanda-t-il alors afin d'éluder ce sujet délicat. Comment fait-on alors pour parler de vous ?

\- Je suppose qu'on ne le fait pas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Bilbon leva un docte index.

\- Mademoiselle, fit-il gravement, sachez qu'il n'existe aucune gens dont personne ne discute. Croyez-moi, la moindre de vos actions sera sujette à cancan et ragot. Ainsi en est-il fait du monde.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un nom soit nécessaire à ce genre de choses, commenta la fille avec un gloussement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ragots. Tenez, par exemple : lorsque je serais de retour dans mon cher trou de Hobbit, j'entends raconter cette aventure qui est la mienne dans les plus grands détails. Quand j'en arriverais à coucher sur le papier mon passage à Lacville, comment ferais-je alors pour vous mentionner ?

\- Me mentionner ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez simplement ne pas parler de moi, nous ne faisons rien de particulièrement intéressant de toutes manières…

\- Ce n'est pas une question, fit Bilbon en secouant la tête, je tiens à ce que le moindre détail apparaisse dans mon histoire.

\- Alors inventez un nom. Ou prenez-en un qui vous paraît convenir. Peu importe.

Il soupira. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer à quel point, pour lui, c'était important. Il avait l'impression qu'une personne sans nom n'avait aucune identité, aucune existence.

\- On dirait que ça vous gêne vraiment, nota la jeune fille.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai aucune intention de vous blesser. Simplement, pour moi, avec ma petite histoire et ma petite expérience du monde, ça m'apparait… triste.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur sa petite silhouette rondelette et le détaillèrent avec application. Bilbon rougit alors qu'il avait l'impression tenace qu'elle pouvait voir directement à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Vous êtes une gentille personne, dit-elle enfin. J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie.

L'expression de stupeur de Bilbon fit glousser la jeune fille, qui demanda néanmoins :

\- Est-ce malvenu de complimenter un Hobbit ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-il de confirmer. Enfin, en tous cas, ça ne me dérange pas moi. Pas le moins du monde. Pas du tout.

Il agita la main, balayant cette idée saugrenue.

\- Je voyage avec des nains depuis peu, ajouta-t-il, mais il semble que je me sois déjà habitué à leur rugosité.

\- Comme je vous comprends ! J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec l'un d'entre eux et certains de leurs comportements continuent à m'échapper.

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer comme l'intérêt et la curiosité du Hobbit étaient soudainement piquées au vif.

\- Avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête empreint de fierté.

\- Il est bien plus aimable qu'il n'en a l'air, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Bilbon émit un léger rictus. Il lui paraissait inconcevable que quiconque, fusse-t-il un nain, puisse être plus buté et arrogant que Thorin en avait l'air. Il avait beau savoir que c'était un homme brisé, qu'il avait tout perdu pratiquement du jour au lendemain, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir autant d'empathie qu'il en ressentait pour cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait seulement d'aujourd'hui.

Cependant, il lui venait en tête une image plus douce du Roi d'Erebor. Il avait ramassé une petite fille sans foyer, malingre et affamée, et il l'avait gardée, s'en était occupée, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle considère cette durée comme "toute son enfance". Il s'imagina le chef de sa Compagnie lisant un conte à une enfant fatiguée, servant un bol de porridge avec un petit visage rond, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se souvint alors des mots chaleureux qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à s'échapper des mines infestées de gobelins, lorsqu'il avait cru avoir perdu son cambrioleur, et cela l'émut encore davantage.

\- C'est donc à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne que je dois reprocher le fait que vous n'ayez pas de nom ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La fille pouffa si soudainement que son nez s'enfonça dans la mousse qui couvrait sa bière. Bilbon ne tarda pas à rire lui aussi, juste au moment où la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrait avec fracas pour laisser entrer la Compagnie de Thorin. Dwalin marchait en tête, sa - relativement - haute stature cachant celles de ses compagnons.

\- Petite fille ! trompetta-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers lui, sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement de jeta hors de sa chaise. Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse étreinte. Une fois encore, Bilbon fut étonné qu'ils se connaissent. La fierté des nains serait-elle à ce point enflée qu'ils agissent comme des inconnus ?

\- Balin, tu es là aussi, comme je suis contente de te voir, s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant à son tour. Et Bofur ! Auras-tu quelque nouvelle chanson à m'apprendre ?

\- Autant qu'il te plaira, fit celui-ci en la serrant contre lui.

Thorin ne prit pas part à ces retrouvailles. Il contourna les effusions bruyantes et sauta sur un tabouret à côté de Bilbon, sans un mot ni un regard pour quiconque. La Compagnie était bruyante et l'accueil qu'ils offraient à la jeune fille était bien plus enthousiaste que Bilbon ne l'aurait présagé après les précédentes retrouvailles dont il avait été le témoin.

\- Je te présente Kili et Fili, présentait Balin, son bras autour des épaules de la fille.

\- Les neveux de Thorin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait ! confirma Kili en lui serrant la main.

Son frère, plus créatif, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, ce qui lui valut quelques moqueries sans conséquences.

\- De ce côté nous avons Dori, Nori et Ori, poursuivit Balin. Et là Oin et Gloin.

\- Et mes cousins, intervint Bofur. Celui-ci est Bifur, et celui-là Bombur.

\- Voilà un cousin qui en vaut bien deux ! commenta la jeune fille, causant une explosion d'hilarité qui fit grimacer le reste des clients de l'auberge.

Bilbon observait Thorin avec intérêt. Contrairement à ses hâtives conclusions, les nains n'étaient pas dépourvu de savoir-vivre et de bonne humeur quand il s'agissait de retrouver de vieilles connaissances. Il y avait donc une raison à leurs comportements dans les bois de Grand'Peur. Et la raison devait se trouver dans le seul nain de la compagnie qui s'obstinait à se draper de sombre indifférence.

Soudain le Hobbit remarqua l'évidence : Thorin n'était pas indifférent. Il était au contraire parfaitement à l'écoute de ce qui se disait autour de la fille d'Homme. Il feignait l'indifférence. La froideur de son attitude était un mur, mais que cachait-il donc derrière de si important ?

Lorsqu'enfin le groupe se rassembla autour de la table, la fille vint s'installer entre Thorin et Bilbon. Elle posa sa main sur celle du chef de la troupe et lui offrit un large sourire.

\- C'est une belle compagnie que tu as là, lui dit-elle.

Bilbon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il ne manqua pas le regard qu'il glissa en sa direction et le très bref sourire qui naquit sous sa barbe. La fille ne le manqua pas non plus et son sourire s'élargit encore davantage.


	4. Près du dragon

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Chapitre 4

Près du dragon

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Le dragon était mort. La Montagne était retournée aux Nains. Les elfes étaient retournés dans leur forêt. Dale était redevenue calme. Tout était exactement comme il aurait toujours dû être.

Sauf Bilbon. Lui était un Hobbit, et à présent que son contrat était terminé, il n'avait plus rien à faire autour d'Erebor. Il se disait chaque jour qu'il était sur le point de rentrer à la Comté, retrouver le confort de son trou, mais chaque jour il trouvait une nouvelle chose à faire pour retarder son départ.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait voir Smaug. Son immense carcasse n'avait pas bougée de là où elle était tombée. La plupart des gens étaient trop effrayée pour s'en approcher, mais pas Bilbon. Après tout, il avait déjà rencontré le dragon lorsqu'il était vivant. Il avait l'air de l'être encore, d'ailleurs. Paupières closes, il semblait s'être endormi alors qu'il était sur le point de boire à la rivière. Les dragon buvaient-il seulement de l'eau ? L'une de ses pattes avant était repliée sous lui et sa queue s'étendait loin derrière lui, mais pas un souffle ne levait sa poitrine couverte d'écailles.

Bilbon soupira tristement. C'était une misère d'avoir sous les yeux un dragon mort, alors qu'ils étaient les témoin de l'existence toute entière… Il s'avança et, respectueusement, posa une main sur l'immense créature. La froideur du contact le fit frissonner. Il regrettait de n'être qu'un Hobbit. Ses petites mains ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui offrir une sépulture un peu plus décente.

Il marcha un peu et contourna la silhouette écailleuse. Ses aventures étaient donc bien terminées. Il était plus que temps pour lui de rentrer. La maison lui paraissait loin, dans l'espace et dans le temps. Il se sentait plus mature, plus expérimenté et bien plus fatigué. Il s'assit sur un talus de terre meuble soulevé par Smaug dans sa chute et posa son dos contre la carcasse froide de cette merveille de la nature qui bientôt serait oubliée. Il étendit ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Au loin, les échos de la ville en pleine activité. Le vent dans les feuilles du petit bois non loin. Le léger clapotis de la rivière à quelques pas. Bilbon s'endormit avant d'avoir pu se remémorer entièrement les paroles échangées avec le dragon.

Il fut réveillé par les échos étouffés d'une dispute. Le Hobbit distingua bien vite une voix grave et masculine et une autre bien plus fluette, probablement une fille ou un très jeune garçon. Ils semblaient tous deux très agités, mais parlaient bas, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les entende.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis avec moi de la sorte, Thorin ? siffla la voix aigüe. Je ne comprends pas ce genre de comportement. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- A quel genre de comportement fais-tu allusion ?

Bilbon rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. S'il s'agissait effectivement du Roi d'Erebor, il aurait préféré être ailleurs, très loin, plutôt que de risquer d'être surpris à les écouter. Il s'enfonça le plus possible dans son coin, tâchant de ne faire qu'un avec l'épaisseur écailleuse. Il doutait qu'il pourrait convaincre le nain que sa présence était un accident.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Thorin, comment oses-tu en douter ? grinça la fille.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il est notoire que les Hommes et leurs…

\- Tu as laissé une enfant ! Une enfant seule ! Imaginais-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu garder la forge toute entière ? Ou même la faire fonctionner avec mes seuls bras ?

\- Je me fiche de la forge ! hurla le Nain.

Sa voix avait déchiré l'air. Ils avaient interrompus leur échange, conscient qu'ils parlaient à présent plus fort qu'ils ne le souhaitaient.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? gémit la jeune femme dans un murmure. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu refuses de me parler, ou même de me regarder ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me haïsses ?

\- Je ne te hais pas.

\- Comment les Nains appellent-ils cela, quand ils refusent d'interagir avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Bofur et Bombur m'ont raconté votre voyage plusieurs fois déjà. Dwallin m'a parlé de ce qu'il compte faire maintenant que la Montagne Solitaire est revenue à toi. J'ai même passé une soirée entière à écouter Fili et Kili raconter des histoires drôles !

\- J'étais là.

\- Et tu ne disais rien ! Tu ne faisais que répondre lorsque Kili t'interpellait. Balin m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail, mais pourquoi venir si c'est pour... ruminer sombrement ?

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Si long que Bilbon se demanda s'ils étaient partis. Avec la plus extrême prudence, il sortit la tête de sa cachette et jeta un oeil par dessus la jambe de la bête. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux individus étaient encore là. La jeune femme s'était détournée du nain et contemplait les reliefs de la ville au loin. Thorin la regardait, inexpressif et immobile comme une statue.

\- Je suis une fille de rien, fit-elle doucement. C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas encore… Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'éducation, mais j'aime à croire que je ne suis pas idiote. Je comprends les gens, d'une certaine manière, même quand je ne les connais que depuis peu. Toi… Je te connais. Je sais des choses sur ton compte que personne ne saura jamais. Je connais le Thorin de Long-Route, esseulé et plein de colère… mais malgré cela, tu n'étais pas aussi triste et sombre que tu l'es maintenant.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle se grattait le cuir chevelu, un geste de nervosité probablement. Elle attendait, espérait, qu'il parlerait enfin, qu'il lui donnerait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Bilbon, le souffle coupé, était cloué à son poste d'observation par une détestable, mais irréversible, curiosité.

\- Je ne te hais pas, répéta Thorin dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pas bougé, mais sa fébrilité était palpable. Elle donnait comme un voile d'hésitation à son attitude sérieuse. La fille s'avança vers lui, un pas après l'autre. Tout proche de lui, elle paraissait grande, Thorin devait lever le visage pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard.

Bilbon eut soudain un violent sursaut qui faillit le faire tomber. L'anneau ! Il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches pour en tirer le bijou et le passa à son doigt avec fièvre. Puis, invisible, il s'enfuit le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Cependant, du coin de l'oeil, il ne put rater les prémices de leur étreinte passionnée.


	5. Chez les elfes

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Chapitre 5

Chez les elfes

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

L'automne avait installé ses chaudes couleurs sur la vallée de Fondcombe. Les arbres se paraient de jaune, orange et rouge et les elfes ajoutaient encore à leurs splendeurs, en préparation des célébrations saisonnières qui approchaient. Bilbo profitait de la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il savourait son tout dernier jour en la demeure d'Elrond.

Il s'était installé sur son banc favori, au milieu d'un pont qui surplombait une rivière d'argent. Gandalf, drapé de blanc, s'assit à ses côtés, ses mouvements ralentis par la fatigue de son âge vénérable. Aucun d'eux ne parla tout de suite. Gandalf tapa sa pipe et la frotta avec soin, avant de la remplir à nouveau et de la rallumer. Il souffla un nuage bleuté avec béatitude.

\- Toujours en train de ressasser vos aventures, mon cher Bilbon ?

\- Oh, mon vieil ami ! Je me rappelais de la Montagne Solitaire. Tout cela me parait si ancien, à présent.

\- Ca l'est presque, mon ami, ça l'est presque. Nous sommes si vieux que tout autour de nous n'est que jeunesse.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir rencontrer les Nains une dernière fois. Hélas, j'ai quitté la Comté trop tard. J'ai cru que mes jambes ne porteraient jamais assez loin pour me permettre d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui se voulait léger, mais ses regrets étaient évidents.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus après Erebor, ajouta-t-il.

\- Eh bien, commença Gandalf après avoir soufflé un gros nuage parfumé, pour commencer Oin et Gloin sont retournés dans les mines de la Moria pour en chasser les gobelins. Ori, Dori et Nori les y ont accompagné et j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir vous annoncer que les mines sont désormais vidées de ces créatures.

"Fili et Kili n'ont fait qu'accroître la fierté de leur oncle. Ils sont tous deux devenus des guerriers de renom, et ils ont combattu durant les longues années de la Guerre Sombre, au sud. Bifur et Bombur n'ont, eux, jamais été d'excellents combattants, ils sont devenus bijoutiers et, si mes informations sont exactes, ils ont épousé deux Naines jumelles.

"Balin s'est malheureusement trouvé la victime d'un guet-appens. Les gobelins ne lui ont laissé aucune chance et nombre de ses hommes ont péri à sa suite. Une mort peu enviable.

"Quant à Dwallin et Bofur, ils sont resté à Erebor. Il a fallu plusieurs années de travail acharné pour remettre les forges de la Montagne en état. Bien entendu, ils vivent sous le commandement du Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Il a épousé une princesse naine des montagnes du nord, Dishera Cheveu-d'Or.

\- Qu'est devenue la fille que Thorin connaissait ? interrompit Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire amusé naquit au coin des lèvres du vieux magicien.

\- Ah, vous aviez remarqué, commenta-t-il.

Bilbon rougit d'embarras. Il avait fait plus que remarquer, mais la façon dont il en avait eu la certitude continuait à le mettre mal à l'aise, malgré l'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts.

\- Elle porte le nom de Lilith, aujourd'hui, dit le sorcier blanc.

\- Ah, voilà qui me réjouit, s'exclama le Hobbit. Dites-moi, Gandalf, qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisante histoire, je le crains, soupira l'intéressé. Comme vous l'aviez deviné, ils étaient très proches. Ils ont poursuivi dans cette direction, malgré mon avis défavorable que je leur ai maintes fois donné.

\- Défavorable ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que cela allait les détruire ! s'emporta le magicien. Cet amour fou les a consumé de l'intérieur, les a dévoré dans une immense flamme qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir, a changé leurs âmes en fumée… Les Nains sont têtus et cette fillette est devenue encore plus borné qu'eux - et Thorin est leur Roi ! Rien ne put l'arrêter, pas même son mariage avec la Reine Dishera.

\- En a-t-elle souffert ?

\- Dishera ? Oh, non, il faudrait bien plus que ça pour ébranler un tel caractère. Elle était parfaitement au courant, elle savait que c'était la seule chose qui sauvait cette pauvre fille d'une bien pire situation. Elle le tolérait, tant que ça se passait à l'extérieur d'Erebor.

"Et un jour, Thorin l'a emmenée avec lui sous la Montagne. Resplendissante dans ses robes que lui avait offertes son amant, l'écho de son rire traversait les galeries… Dishera est une personne au coeur bon, à la remarquable patience, mais cela elle ne pouvait supporter. Les histoires disent qu'ils ont failli s'entretuer et je tiens pour certain que ce n'est pas arrivé uniquement parce que la maîtresse a choisi de s'enfuir. Elle vit toujours à Lacville, mais elle a refusé de revoir Thorin depuis.

\- C'est tragique, commenta Bilbon.

\- Et ça ne s'arrête pas là pour cette pauvre enfant, soupira le magicien. Une réputation s'est construite autour d'elle, qu'elle n'a pas su défaire à temps. Et puisqu'elle restait malgré tout incapable de partir, de laisser Ecu-de-Chêne à sa Montagne et de se faire oublier… elle a fini dans une maison de passe. C'est ainsi qu'elle obtint son nom : Pinnoe, la Poupée du Nain.

Le Hobbit resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu sur les cimes d'or des arbres de qui entouraient Fondcombe. Une vague d'empathie au sujet de cette fille lui emplissait la poitrine, tout comme il l'avait ressentie les quelques jours qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie.

\- C'est injuste, dit-il seulement.

Gandalf haussa les épaules.

\- La dernière fois que je suis passé à Lacville, expliqua-t-il, elle faisait tourner la maison et Dwalin travaillait pour elle.

\- Tout de même, j'aurais aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

\- Il n'y avait rien à faire, Bilbon Sacquet, énonça le magicien. Ils avaient pleine conscience ce qu'ils faisaient.


	6. Devant le trône

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Chapitre 6

Devant le trône

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Cinq nains en armure scintillante entrèrent dans le bordel. Pinnoe connaissait tous ses clients par coeur et, d'ordinaire, les Nains qui n'étaient pas des habitués préféraient venir seuls et entrer par la porte de derrière. Ceux-là n'étaient sans doute pas venus en tant que clients… Il y avait un nain de la garde royale dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, peut-être étaient-ils venus pour lui ?

\- Bonjour, dit-elle néanmoins avec un doux sourire et une voix sucrée. Que puis-je vous offrir pour vous plaire ?

Celui qui devait être leur chef s'avança vers elle d'un pas rigide. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise de se trouver en pareil endroit.

\- Au nom de la Reine, nous sommes à la recherche d'une fille d'Homme répondant au nom de Pinnoe.

La maîtresse de maison ne put empêcher son sourire de se crisper légèrement. Ses doigts cherchèrent machinalement les quatre lignes rosâtres et bosselées qui creusaient sa joue. Elle prit quelques instants pour les dévisager tous les cinq.

\- Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée. Puis-je vous offrir autre chose ?

Le Nain toussota et s'avança encore davantage vers elle. L'éclat de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux indiquait à quel point il était hors de question pour lui de sortir bredouille.

\- La Reine vous fait convoquer, dit-il.

Ce fut au tour de Pinneo de se raidir. Cette fois elle retint sa main d'aller encore tâter les reliquats de ses vieilles blessures. Elle ne savait qu'en penser.

\- La Reine Dishera Cheveu-d'Or convoque sous la Montagne une patronne de maison de passe avec une réputation notoire ?

Le Nain soupira. Il retira son casque et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la fille d'Homme.

\- J'ai reçu pour ordre de trouver une femme qui répond au nom de Pinnoe et de la ramener auprès de la Reine, expliqua-t-il lentement. Nous accompagnerez-vous ou faudra-t-il qu'on vous force ?

Elle cilla, puis poussa un nouveau sourire sur son visage.

\- Je viens, bien sûr, dit-elle, feintant une confiance en elle qui lui manquait cruellement. Laissez-moi juste un instant pour passer un habit plus convenable…

En effet, sa robe plus que légère risquait d'attirer plus d'un regard sur le chemin au travers de Lacville. Elle esquissait à peine un premier pas vers un boudoir attenant que les cinq gardes lui emboitait déjà le pas. Apparement, on craignait qu'elle ne prenne la fuite… Elle les laissa donc entrer avec elle dans la petite pièce où elle se changea sans même prendre la peine de se glisser derrière le paravent - puisqu'ils tenaient à la garder à l'oeil, pourquoi les en priver ? Ceux-ci n'en parurent néanmoins pas ravis, et le plus jeune détourna même le regard en rougissant fortement.

A présent vêtue d'une robe plus simple et les cheveux rapidement regroupés dans une longue tresse, Pinnoe héla l'une de ses filles pour lui demander de tenir le boutique en son absence.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, à présent, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Revenir à Erebor n'était pas qu'une simple promenade pour Pinnoe. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle en était sortie en courant, larmes et sang se mêlant sur son visage et ses bras. Elle avait alors juré que plus jamais elle n'y retournerait. Mithrandir, cet oiseau de malheur, avait sans doute eu raison, une fois de plus. Elle s'était détournée de son bonheur qui devenait cauchemar. Le magicien avait raison. Poursuivre serait aller droit à leur malheur.

Mais on ne refusait pas une convocation royale, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, les cinq Nains qui l'escortaient avaient bien raison de craindre qu'elle ne s'enfuie ! Elle en mourrait d'envie. Il y a vingt ans, la Reine l'avait presque tuée, de ses mains nues, si elle l'invitait dans Erebor aujourd'hui… Pinnoe craignait que ce soit pour lui annoncer quelque terrible nouvelle. Même après toutes ces années, son coeur se serrait d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à Thorin.

Lorsqu'elle vit les gigantesques portes de la Montagne, son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Elle se mordit les joues alors qu'une terreur irrationnelle lui donnait envie de hurler. Entrer dans les entrailles de la Montagne fut encore pire : l'air chaud l'enveloppa jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle continuait de marcher vers le trône tant redouté, avec la sensation inexorable qu'elle mourrait sans doute aujourd'hui.

La Reine Dishera était assise sur le siège royal. Grandiose, elle dardait un regard acéré sur la femme que ses soldats avaient ramenée. Elle se rappelait de la menue silhouette d'une enfant, les cheveux ras et les os saillants. Le temps était parvenu à en faire une femme : elle paraissait plus grande et mieux nourrie, et sa longue natte brune luisait comme une tresse de soie.

Pinnoe s'agenouilla devant la Reine. Elle n'avait pas reçu de grande éducation, mais elle avait passé suffisamment de temps en compagnie de Nains pour savoir comment se comporter dans sa situation : avec le plus de déférence possible. Aussi ne dit-elle pas un seul mot, attendant que celle de plus haute lignée soit celle qui débute le dialogue.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Le silence était interminable et pesait comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de Pinnoe.

Puis Dishera se leva. Pinnoe fixait le sol sous elle, mais elle sentait le regard de la Reine la traverser de part en part. Un claquement de doigts retentit comme une explosion sonore dans l'immense pièce silencieuse. Avant même que ses échos ne se meurent, tous les gardes présents étaient sortis. Il ne restait plus que les deux femmes.

Dishera saisit le menton de la patronne de maison close et la força à lever les yeux vers elle. Elle détesta immédiatement ce visage. Certes, ce n'était plus le visage émacié de la gamine efflanquée que son mari avait aimé, mais celui-ci, bien que plus rond et plus mature, lui ressemblait encore trop.

Elle déplaça sa main sur cet odieux visage. Ses doigts se posèrent sur cette joue et ses ongles s'alignèrent parfaitement sur les quatre lignes qui ne la défiguraient décidément pas assez. Elle aurait dû frapper plus fort ! Elle aurait dû lui crever les yeux et lui planter une dague dans le coeur !

Soudain elle réalisa que cette fille la dévisageait en retour. Deux points de lumière verte, brillants comme des émeraudes. Elle repoussa le visage, un peu trop brutalement, mais elle n'en tira pas un son, pas même un soupir de surprise.

\- Suis-moi, cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Pinnoe écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La Reine s'éloignait rapidement, aussi se releva-t-elle précipitamment pour la rattraper au pas de course.

\- Je pensais que tu m'oserais pas venir, siffla la Reine sans un regard en arrière.

\- Ma Reine ! protesta la femme qui fut immédiatement interrompue.

\- Je ne suis pas ta reine !

\- Si, ma Reine, corrigea la fille d'Homme, vous l'êtes.

Elle trottinait derrière la Naine qui marchait au travers de couloirs tortueux sans se préoccuper des difficultés que pouvait avoir son invité de grande taille. Quelque part au fond d'elle se trouvait le secret espoir de la perdre dans les galeries à tout jamais. Elle détestait le son de sa voix, elle était trop douce et trop claire. Elle haïssait l'entendre l'apeller "sa Reine". Comment osait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine, elle avait bien un Roi qui lui était propre, quelque part !

\- Vous êtes la Reine pour tous les habitants de Lacville, continua Pinnoe. Vous et le Roi sous la Montagne avaient tant fait pour nous. Malgré la reconstruction de la ville, aucun régent ne s'est prononcé, et le monarque est si loin, il n'a que faire de nous. Vous m'avez convoquée, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser.

La Reine pila et lui fit face, furibonde. Elle la trouva grande, trop grande pour lui plaire. Elle pointa un doigt mauvais vers sa face.

\- Tu avais le droit de fuir comme le vermisseau que tu es, grogna-t-elle.

Pinnoe accusa le coup. Elle baissa les yeux et joignit les mains. Dishera elle-même ressentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité face à sa propre aggressivité. Mais elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère, elle en était certaine.

\- Combien de fois l'as-tu revu ? demanda-t-elle.

La femme leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage exprimait une forte incompréhension qui faisait encore grimper le niveau d'agacement de la Naine.

\- Thorin, éclaircit-elle, combien de fois l'as-tu revu depuis la dernière fois que toi et moi nous sommes rencontrées ?

Pinnoe hésita. Ah, cette maudite vermine humaine !

\- Aucune.

Dishera se figea. Son doigt accusateur monta encore plus haut vers le visage tremblant.

\- Tu mens, siffla-t-elle avec lenteur.

\- Non, ma Reine, je vous le jure… Je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois, même de loin, ces vingt dernières années.

Il était évident que la Naine ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pinnoe se pinça les lèvres et serra ses doigts encore plus fort.

\- Je sais qu'il est sorti d'Erebor plusieurs fois, dit-elle, pour voir ses compagnons qui ont choisis de vivre dehors. Dwallin m'en parlait à chaque fois comme de journées mémorables. Mais jamais il n'est venu à moi, et jamais je ne suis allée à lui.

Dishera baissa enfin sa main. Le poids de l'injustice qu'elle portait à cette pauvre fille la prit à la gorge. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- En vingt ans, murmura-t-elle, pas une fois… Il est plus que temps de tourner la page.

\- Ma Reine, je…

\- Silence !

Dishera haletait. La colère et la jalousie l'étouffaient. Elle haïssait cette fille si fort que sa simple présence lui était physiquement difficile à supporter. Elle se détourna et pointa du doigt une grande porte d'or.

\- Le Roi Thorin est très malade, dit-elle comme si les mots lui déchiraient la bouche.

Le visage de Pinnoe se décomposa. Elle regarda la porte, puis la Reine. Elle se rengorgea avec difficulté. Elle imaginait la raison pour laquelle la Reine l'avait fait demander et pourquoi elle semblait malgré tout si froide à son égard.

\- Il m'a réclamée ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oh non, fit la Reine, il n'aurait jamais osé.

Elle fit un geste sec et laissa la fille plantée là, devant cette porte. Au fond de son coeur traînait un espoir fou, celui que cette trainée choisisse de ne pas entrer dans la chambre et sorte une fois de plus de sa Montagne.


	7. A son chevet

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Chapitre 7

A son chevet

\- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Pinnoe resta immobile devant la porte un long moment. Elle contemplait les dorures sans les voir. Elle hésitait. Vingt ans, c'était si long… Elle avait beaucoup changé, est-ce qu'il aurait changé aussi ? Elle savait que les Nains vivaient plus vieux que les Hommes, elle savait que Thorin était vieux, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Dishera l'avait qualifié de "malade", se pourrait-il que cela signifie "si vieux qu'il en est arrivé aux portes de la mort" ?

Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Après tout, il n'était jamais venu la voir… mais elle non plus, elle n'était pas venue le voir. Il s'était peut-être résigné parce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. La femme gémit en secouant la tête. C'était à se frapper la tête contre les murs !

Tant pis pour ses hésitations. S'il la détestait à présent, autant en être sûre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle toqua trois coups avec détermination et poussa la porte, sa volonté déjà étiolée.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. La chambre aux murs de pierre n'était éclairée que par un feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Mais au moins il y régnait une confortable chaleur. Un énorme lit était la pièce maîtresse du mobilier, recouvert de coussins et de couvertures épaisses au point qu'il était impossible de discerner si quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

Pinnoe avança lentement. Elle appréhendait grandement ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Ce qu'elle vit fut pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Thorin, car c'était lui sans aucun doute, était endormi. Ses cheveux épars étaient blancs, tout comme sa longue barbe à peine parsemée de quelques mèches grises. Sa peau était parcheminée et, par sa bouche entrouverte, il respirait par sifflements difficiles. Il avait l'air si vieux…

Soudain, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux si violente que son corps entier en fut agité de convulsions. La fille resta en arrière, terrorisée. Il finit enfin par retomber au creux de ses couvertures, haletant, des gouttes de sang tombées en pluie sur son menton.

Pinnoe jura pour elle-même. Elle n'était qu'une misérable, pas plus vaillante qu'une enfant ! Elle se saisit d'un carré de tissu sur la pile posée là, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Avec délicatesse, elle essuya les lèvres souillées de Thorin. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux laiteux et s'agita à nouveau.

\- Qui est-là ?

Le son de sa voix éteinte brisa le coeur de la pauvre fille. Il était vieux, épuisé et brisé. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir eu à voir ça. Elle aurait souhaité être là bien plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose…

\- Qui…?

Pinnoe fit de son mieux pour le calmer, lui caressant le visage et lui chuchotant des mots doux. Elle ne les avait plus prononcés depuis des années, mais ils lui revenaient avec un naturel surprenant. Thorin roulait ses yeux aveugles avec une confusion déchirante. Il leva une main tremblante que Pinnoe guida jusqu'à son propre visage.

Elle ne sut dire s'il la reconnut vraiment. Elle fondit en larmes avant cela. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, le visage niché contre son torse brûlant. Les bras de Thorin se refermèrent sur elle et ses sanglots enflèrent davantage.

Lorsque la Reine Dishera entra dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard, elle savait déjà que la fille n'avait pas quitté la Montagne. Elle avait ruminé ce fait et avait donc dû digérer par avance le fait que la maîtresse était donc à présent au chevet de son époux. Elle l'imaginait éplorée, pleurant son amant mourant, en une scène qui révulsait la Naine par avance.

Mais ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac avec encore plus de violence. Elle ne vit pas la fille penché sur un Thorin endormi, mais l'exact opposé : le Roi nain était assis sur le lit, sa maîtresse endormie sur ses genoux. Le dos appuyé contre le bois du lit, la tête haute, il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un nain sur le point de mourir. Il avait retrouvé l'apparence de ses cinquante ans.

Dishera serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière avait fait ?

Thorin s'aperçut enfin de la présence de sa femme. Il lui jeta un regard serein que Dishera reçut comme une hallebarde en pleine poitrine. Un sourire bienheureux ornait son visage. Ses doigts peignaient machinalement la chevelure libérer de sa maîtresse. La Naine se sentit mourir à son tour alors qu'une douleur poignante lui saisissait les entrailles.

Impuissante, elle vit Thorin détourner le regard d'elle pour le poser sur la silhouette endormie contre lui. Les mots de ce magicien de malheur revinrent à sa mémoire, comme un écho de malédiction : "Si vous ne l'en empêchez pas, Dishera Cheveu-d'Or, Ecu-de-Chêne ne vivra pas longtemps. Il se consumera pour cet amour enflammé !" Ce vieillard n'en savait rien, alors. Ce n'était pas sa maîtresse qui l'avait tué, mais l'absence de sa maîtresse.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur ses larmes de rage et de jalousie, Thorin ne broncha même pas. Ses doigts continuaient de courir dans les mèches brunes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette mini-fic des fonds de tiroir !

Si vous avez lu jusque là, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de la courtesse de l'ensemble. Pour moi, ça a été une belle (re)découverte et le traduire vers le français m'a fait du bien.

Si vous aviez une minute de plus pour laisser une review, même très courte, ce serait formidable, car sur ce site la review est vraiment le seul moyen d'avoir votre avis et, de là, de pouvoir m'améliorer.

Merci à vous ! :)


End file.
